1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for equalizing a readback signal to a partial response target. More specifically, this invention relates to a method and system for optimizing a combined equalization and receive filter with programmable or adaptive parameters that can be adjusted for multi-rate operation and for slow time-varying channels.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital magnetic and optical storage applications involve the recording of digital sequences onto the media and the retrieval of such sequences from an analog signal, sensed by the readback head and corrupted by noise, interference, and distortion. The fundamental design goal is to achieve the highest recording density per unit area while maintaining an acceptable probability of error between the recorded sequence and the retrieved sequences. In order to achieve the design goal, read/write channels use a combination of coding and equalization approaches. Each of these functions are reviewed below.